Everything Changes
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: But everything changes, If I could turn back the years, If you could learn to forgive me, Then I could learn to feel....


Ok so im on one of my writing kicks today! I know I had a staind fan review my last story. So here's another one. Based on the song 'Everything changes'. Enjoy!

A/N- Still don't own a thing!!!

********************************************

Helga Pataki had never really been known for her apologize. Maybe that's why they always fought. She would never say she was sorry, or even try. She brushed it off like it was nothing. She knew that if she continued to act this way, she would lose everything she had worked so hard for. She didn't want to lose him.

~If you just walked away~ What could I really say?~ Would it matter anyway?~ Would it change how you feel~

She could understand why he felt the way he did. She had been horrible to him for so many years. She had cleaned up her act to get him yes, but when she got him, when he was finally her's, she slipped back to her old habits, the ones he hated. She wanted to change, she really did, but he should know it would take time. He knew who she was when they started talking, and dating. He chose to take this path. So to her, he had to be patient.

~I am the mess you chose ~The closet you cannot close~ The devil in you I suppose~ Cause the wounds never heal~

She wished this could be easier. She wished she could just turn back time. All the years she had been so bad to him. To take back all the painful, hurtful, and just down right mean things she has said and done. She didn't expect him to just forgive her. She didn't blame him if half of the things she had done where never forgiven. Most of them had been, she just wanted him to be able to forgive them all, but they both knew he couldn't. She felt like that was part of her problem. He couldn't forgive her, so she couldn't forgive herself. God how she wanted to feel better.

~But everything changes~ If I could turn back the years~ If you could learn to forgive me~ Then I could learn to feel~

She just didn't know how to control her mouth. She didn't know when to shut up. That's what had led them to the point they are now. Holding on to each other by a thread. He was holding on to her and there relationship for the same reason he had always told her, he believed in the good in her, even when she didn't herself. She herself was just holding on to him and his faith, that things can and would change for the better.

~Sometimes the things I say~ In moments of disarray~

It just didn't seem real to her. Maybe that's why she played the childish games. She needed to know it was real. She didn't want things to be this way, she just wanted to be happy, with him more than anything. She needed to change.

~Succumbing to the games we play~ To make sure that it's real~

She stood up from her seat on the bench in the park and looked up at the colorful sky above her. The sun was setting. It would be getting dark soon, and knowing him, he'd be worried if she didn't call. No matter how mad they were at each other, he always looked out for her and her well being, the same went for her. Some things never change.

~But everything changes ~If I could turn back the years ~If you could learn to forgive me~ Then I could learn to feel~

She sighed to herself. Her alone time in the park was starting to catch up to her as tear welled up in her eyes. She wanted to be with him. She needed to fix things.

She made her way out of the park and up the street to the boarding house. Upon reaching it, she stood at the bottom of the stoop, staring at the door and preparing herself for what was to come, good or bad.

Before she was able to make it up the steps to the door, she had the gut feeling to look up. When she did, her eyes meet with his. He smiled down at her. She knew then and there that she would be ok.

She climbed the fire escape. Upon reaching the top, she was greeted by his hand to help her over. She took it, but to her surprise, e pulled her into a loving hug. That's when the tears started to fall.

"Arnold im so sorry! I was completely wrong. I know that I lose my temper a lot and you have been so patient with me and im so thankful and grateful that you do and I want to change! I'm going to I swear to you I…" she said in one breath before he pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

She loved it when he did that. It made her feel like they where the only 2 people in the world. It made her feel alive, complete. She felt like she would do anything.

~When it's just me and you. ~Who knows what we could do. ~If we can just make it through ~The toughest part of the day~

"Helga stop" He smiled at her. "I should be more understanding. I knew what I was getting myself into when I got with you, And I'd do it all over again without a second thought."

She smiled up at him. How did he do that? How could he always see the good in her when she was so horrible? Right then she let those questions left her mind as his lips came crashing down on hers.

~But everything changes ~If I could turn back the years ~If you could learn to forgive me~ Then I could learn to feel~

She Felt perfect. Nothing could pull her away from him, Ever. He wasn't leaving her behind. He made the promise to help her through and never turn his back on her. And Arnold was never the one to break promises. Forever meant more to them than just a word. It meant a life to learn from one another, be with one another, and love from one another.

~Stay here together ~And we could Conquer the world~ If we could Say that forever ~Is more than just a word.~

She hoped that she could be the person she really way, the person he wanted her so bad to be. He loved her, and she loved him. No Matter what happened, what anyone said, they would never abandon each other.

~If you just walked away ~What could I really say? ~Would it matter anyway?.~ It wouldn't change how you feel~

*************************************

Hope you enjoyed! Later days!


End file.
